


sidney channel

by enbyflorenzi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Disney Channel, Dyslexia, Fluff, Gallavich, Gay Male Character, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Spelling & Grammar, dyslexic!mickey, mickey has dyslexia, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: mickey has dyslexia and wants to watch disney channel. that's it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	sidney channel

**Author's Note:**

> hei! ok since you're here: i have dyslexia and truly believe mickey also have dyslexia, so don't be mean and pls enjoye :)

mickey always hated school, the rough teachers and the anxiety weighed on his shoulders like an anvil. he hated when he needed to read, the confusing letters and the stuttering that always made people laugh. it wasn't funny, it wasn't pleasant and it certainly wasn't fun for him. 

when he and ian met, he didn't say immediately, he tried to act normal and pretend to understand everything the redhead spoke or wrote. the messages he spent more than thirty minutes to read and answer, the grammatical mistakes were common and ian didn't even care. until mickey was honest, telling everything he needed to tell. 

ian was a sweet, always supporting him in every possible situation as when mickey didn't understand most of the letters that went on in the newspaper, ian explained it. 

so it was that afternoon. 

— what the fuck? i swear i saw it here yesterday. 

mickey cursed, he was looking for a channel on television, ian wasn't in the room at that moment then fiona, who didn't listen right, appeared asking what happened:

— 'can't find the fucking channel, that's what happened. 

— which one? 

— sidney channel. 

the words came out of his mouth before his brain could process, fiona frowned, sitting on the sofa and taking control to look.

— sidney? mickey, i don't think-

her speech was cut when liam came through the door. 

— hey, what's up? 

— i'm trying to find a channel, sidney channel, you know what it is?

it was a miracle that they still had various channels. liam frowned, finally understanding what he was referring to.

— disney channel? 

he asked, now looking at mickey who nodded. the shame seemed to burn the boy's skin, who didn't even have the courage to raise his head and look him in the eyes.

— yeah. the stupid mouse. 

fiona nodded, putting it in the channel. before leaving the room, going back to the kitchen, she made sure that everything was okay. it was okay to miss the words and that there was nothing wrong. 

he smiled, feeling grateful that nobody had judged him. he wasn't used to the gallagher's affection, not to a family. he listened to ian's footsteps coming down the stairs.

— hey! how dare you see gravity falls without me? 

oops. 


End file.
